


Destino o ¿Raven?

by ilma_hale



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative World, M/M, Mutant Powers, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilma_hale/pseuds/ilma_hale
Summary: Observó a ese atractivo alemán de ojos verdes desde el otro lado del vagón, y deseó por un segundo que algún azar lo uniera a él.No fue el destino, si no, su querida hermana, Raven.





	Destino o ¿Raven?

Era un día normal. Lo era hasta que vi a ese atractivo alemán de ojos verdes. Observaba a la gente que salía y entraba cada vez que las puertas del vagón. 

Llevaba un jersey negro y una chaqueta de cuero, más atractivo o sexy no podía ser. Su rostro de total seriedad o indiferencia que curiosamente me agradaba.  Para mi mala, o buena, suerte no se había percatado de mi mirada. O quizás sí, sólo que prefería no invadir su mente. 

Ya era hora de bajarme, así que lo miré una última vez mientras las puertas se abrían. Probablemente no lo volvería a ver. 

_Que cliché, Charles._

Para mi sorpresa, él estaba saliendo conmigo y el resto de la gente. Ya fuera del tren, me fingí que se me había caído algo. Al levantarme estaba al nivel del hombre. El camino por las escaleras mecánicas y hacia afuera de la estación. Suspiré al salir  y me contuve del voltear o seguirlo con la mirada, tenía que llegar al trabajo.

Caminé en silencio, suspirando, hacia mi editorial. Trabajo en una editorial cómo editor principal, la he construido con mi hermana Raven. Ella y yo somos los dueños y administradores de la editorial X-men. Es un nombre original  y extraño, pero somos la mejor de la ciudad. Entré y saludé a Lucy, la recepcionista.

-Hola, Lucy. 

-Buenos días, señor Xavier. Buenos días, caballero.- dijo mirando a mi  lado.

¿A mi lado?

Volteo y está él. Trato de contener mi emoción y no camino. 

-Buenos días.- dice él, y siento que me voy a desmayar.

Su voz, oh Dioses. 

-...vengo a ver a la señorita Raven Xavier. 

Lucy me mira y piensa. 

_¿Lo lleva usted o llamo a la señorita?_

_Yo lo llevo, Lucy._

Lo miro directamente y hablo.

-Si quiere, lo llevo yo. Voy de camino.

Él me mira por fin y asiente levemente.

-Se lo agradecería. Pero, ¿No debería avisarle a la señorita? 

-Descuide, no se molestará si llega sin avisar.  No si va conmigo.-  respondo.

_Demonios, eso sonó muy sugerente._

Él sonríe y asiente. Camino hacia los ascensores con él a mi lado. Noto cómo me observa y me siento halagado. Entramos y subimos en silencio, un cómodo silencio. Y en todo el camino, evité mirarlo, pero sentía sus ojos en mí. 

Llegamos y sin tocar, abro la puerta del despacho de mi hermana. Ella sonríe al vernos y se acerca para abrazarme.

-Traje a éste caballero que pedía verte.

_Que sufrimiento para ti, ¿no?_

_Cállate._

La miro y veo cómo contiene su risa. 

-Bienvenido, señor. Lo esperaba.Soy Raven Xavier.- saluda ella, extendiendo su mano.

Él se la estrecha y responde su saludo.

-Gracias, señorita Xavier. Soy Erik  Lehnsherr, el ilustrador que pidió.

Erik. Hasta su nombre es sexy.

-Bien, Erik, serás el ilustrador principal de mi hermano.- me mira.- Charles y su asistente personal.

_¿Qué? ¡No me habías dicho nada!_

_¿Sorpresa? No me niegues que te gusta._

_Odio que me conozcas bien. Lo vi en el subterráneo y casi me desmayo._

Veo cómo otra vez intenta no reírse y pone su mejor cara de seriedad fingida.

Erik me mira de nuevo  y sonríe.

-Así que usted es mi nuevo jefe, señor Xavier. 

-Dime, Charles. Y sí, de por si yo también soy el jefe de ella.- digo mirando a Raven.- sólo que cómo es mi hermana y la segunda al mando, la dejo hacer lo que quiera. 

_Eso no se lo cree nadie, cerebrito._

_Cállate._

_¿Leíste su mente?_

_No._

_¿Porqué?_

_Sin su permiso no lo haré._

_Que noble eres, Charles._

_Cállate._

-Nosotros nos vamos, hermanita, tenemos trabajo que hacer y quiero mostrarle su área de trabajo.

-Te veo en el almuerzo.

Ella suelta una risa cuando salgo, con Erik detrás de mi.

_Su próxima área de trabajo será en tus pantalones. O en tu trasero. Lo está mirando demasiado._

-Raven.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad.- dice ella desde su despacho, al otro lado de la puerta.

Erik me mira confundido. Hay que explicarle un par de cosas al novato. 

-Bueno, Erik, lo que acaba de ocurrir es por una conversación mental con mi hermana. 

Espero una reacción escandalosa, pero él asiente. 

-Tu mutación.- dice él.

-Sí. Cómo debes saber, en ésta editorial trabajan tanto mutantes cómo humanos en perfecta armonía. Hemos despedido a varios que no estaban de acuerdo con ésto y que generaron daños hacia la otra parte. Espero que no te incomode.

-No, Charles. No me incomoda, estoy rodeado constantemente de humanos, y de unos cuantos mutantes que no sé reconocer. Por lo tanto, no. 

¿Leer su mente o no? No, mejor no.

Avanzamos por el pasillo en silencio.

-¿Puedo preguntar que mutación tienes?.- pregunta mirándome.

-Sí.  Según Raven, cuento con la mente mutante más poderosa del mundo. Pero prefiero considerarme un telépata, puedo leer, controlar e influir en la mente humana.

-Es brillante. 

-Sí, tengo la capacidad de absorber cualquier tipo de información. ¿Cuál es tu mutación, Erik? 

-Deberías saberlo ya.- dijo él sonrojandose levemente.

-No, no lo sé.- digo y él me mira sorprendido.

-¿No has leído mi mente?

-No. 

-¿Porqué?

-No me gusta invadir la privacidad de las personas a menos que sea sumamente necesario, o tenga el permiso de las mismas. 

Él sonríe con ternura. ¿Ternura? Oh, mierda.

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte, Charles. 

Otro más con la nobleza. Atacan mi respeto al derecho ajeno.

-¿Y bien? No me has respondido.- digo mientras abro la puerta de mi despacho y área de trabajo. Es realmente grande, pues para leer cada manuscrito necesito comodidad.  Hay una cocina bien equipada, equipos de música, un gran televisor y sofás, mi enorme escritorio con toda clase de equipos electrónicos y un área para los ilustradores. Una enorme mesa de dibujo, otra normal y un mueble con toda clase de instrumentos y elementos para el arte. 

Él jadea sorprendido del sitio y yo sonrío. 

-Creo que es mejor que te lo muestre.- dice mientras señala algo con un dedo. Es un clip. El clip vuela hacia nosotros y se detiene frente a él. Lo manipula y dobla sin tocarlo hasta que toma la forma de una rosa.- Manipulo los metales a mi gusto.- dice y me tiende la rosa. La tomo y sonrío.

-Es magnífico tu poder. Gracias por la rosa.- digo mientras camino hacia mi escritorio y la dejo a un lado de mi tablet.- Ésa es tu área de trabajo.- digo señalando la enorme mesa de dibujo.- pero puedes usar el resto de la habitación a tu gusto. 

-Gracias, Charles.

Tras eso, estoy cómo idiotizado. Llevo dos horas mirando la misma página en la computadora. Él dibuja y diseña la portada del libro en total concentración. 

Necesitaba ayuda. Estaba mal. Idiotizado y con ansiedad por culpa de ese alemán. Me enteré de su nacionalidad por su currículum, naturalmente. Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y tenía que cocinar algo sencillo. No soy bueno en la cocina. 

Suspiro y me levanto, camino a la cocina pensando que cocinar. Tenía ganas de hamburguesas. Hamburguesas será. Saco el pan, la carne, el huevo, las salsas, las papas, lechuga, tomate, cebolla, queso y empiezo a prepararlas. El olor de la carne empieza a calmar un poco mi ansiedad.  Me siento en uno de los bancos de la cocina y como del tarro de galletas.

-¿Ansiedad?.- escucho una voz detrás de mi y me giro en el banco justo para encontrarme a Erik parado detrás de mi y  mirándome con intensidad. Lamo mis labios quitando las migajas y sus ojos siguen el recorrido. 

-Sí.- respondo.- ¿Galleta?.- pregunto tendiendo el tarro hacia él. Él sonríe y toma una. La muerde y lame sus labios, mis ojos siguen esa lengua. Lo miro de nuevo y sus ojos se dilatan. 

Oh, Dioses. Que tensión.

El olor a quemado me distrae, bajo del banco y corro hacia donde la carne de hamburguesa se estaba friendo. La  _tensión_ se rompe levemente. La saco y pongo otra. Aprovecho y pongo papas a freír. 

-Buenas las galletas.- dice él y sonríe. 

Charles, control. Lo acabas de conocer y ya quieres comértelo. Control.

-Las hice yo.- digo y respondo su sonrisa.- ¿Te provocan las hamburguesas o quieres algo más de comer? 

-Hamburguesas está bien.- dice y yo sonrío.

Termino de freír las carnes  y preparo doce hamburguesas. Al terminar, sirvo en el mesón con algo de Coca. 

-¿Comemos ya?.- pregunta Erik que se ha sentado y me ha observado mientras preparo las comida.

-Raven viene.- digo.

Apenas hablo, mi hermana entra sonriente y se sienta.

 -Uhh, hamburguesas. De las pocas cosas de comida que sabes hacer, Charles, éstas son mis favoritas.

Se sienta y empieza a comer, yo me río de su actitud al degustar y empiezo a comer. Durante la comida noto cómo Erik no deja de mirarme.

¿Ahora el acosador es él?

-La señorita Xavier tiene razón. Son deliciosas.- dice.

-Dime Raven, Erik. Ya eres de la familia.

_¡Raven!_

_¿Qué? Me refiero a la editorial._

_Sí, claro. Y yo soy de color azul._

_Cállate._

Me río levemente mientras ella me fulmina con la mirada pero me da una sonrisa de inocencia. 

-Otra conversación mental, ¿eh?.- dice Erik con una sonrisa.

-Sí, son muy comunes entre nosotros.- dice ella con naturalidad. Yo me limito a sonreír. 

Termino de comer y Erik recoge nuestros platos y se ofrece a lavarlos. Yo me niego, pero él insiste y termina convenciéndome. Raven sólo saca fotos y sonríe perversa. 

Mientras Erik lava los platos y utensilios que había usado, Raven aprovechó para atacarme.

_¿Leíste su mente por fin?_

_No._

_¿Porqué? Sabe de tu mutación._

_Sí, pero no me ha dado permiso para invadir su mente._

_¿Que te ha dicho?_

_Él también es mutante. Me dio una demostración sorprendente._

Erik ya ha terminado y nos mira con curiosidad. Así que aprovecho.

-Erik, si no te incomoda. ¿Podrías mostrarle a mi hermana tu mutación?

Él sonríe y asiente. Atrae otro clip de mi escritorio y nuevamente veo cómo le da forma al delgado alambre. Ésta vez, no es una rosa lo que hace, si no una silueta de gato. Raven está maravillada. 

-Eso es lo poco que puedo mostrarles, pero mostraré un poco más.- levanta las manos y todo lo que hay de metal a nuestro alrededor empieza a flotar y a jugar en el aire. Lentamente él baja las manos y todo vuelve a su sitio. 

_Oh, Dioses, oh, Dioses. ¡Ésto es magnífico! Pronto tendré sobrinos mutantes, y serán únicos y perfectos. Y por no decir todo lo que podrían hacer en el sexo._

Un montón de imagenes mentales de Erik y yo en posiciones y situaciones poco decorosas invaden mi mente y calientan mi cuerpo. 

Joder.

-¡Raven!.- exclamo. Ella parece darse cuenta de lo que sus pensamientos han causado en mi y tiene el descaro de reírse antes de salir por la puerta.- ¡Raven!

Su risa es lo último que escucho. Estoy en aprietos. Sus fantasías acaban de excitarme en demasía. Tapo mi cara con mis manos y trato de controlar a mi amigo. Sólo que ya está muy despierto y cómo no tiene mente, no puedo obligarlo a dormir. 

Suspiro resignado y abro los ojos para encontrarme con los de Erik mirándome con preocupación. Sus ojos verdes fijos en mi...

¡No ayuda en absoluto!

-¿Estás bien?.- pregunta acercándose a mi. 

No.

-Sí.- respondo con rapidez.- Sólo necesito ir al baño.

Aparto la mirada, me levanto, intentando que no se note nada y me encierro en el baño, donde logro por fin liberarme. Salgo 20 minutos después y veo a Erik muy rojo y con los ojos dilatados observando algún punto fijo en la pared. Fija sus ojos en mí y parece un depredador a punto de saltarle a su presa. 

Sin embargo parece controlarse y dice con la voz entrecortada.

-M-mi turno.- y se encierra en el baño.

Extrañado por su reacción, decido concentrarme en el manuscrito. Sale casi una hora después, más relajado, pero su mirada igual. Se sienta en su sitio y continúa con su trabajo. Al finalizar el día, nos despedimos cordialmente antes de irnos cada uno por su lado. 

Camino a casa pensando la razón de tal reacción. ¿Habrá tenido una conversación intensa con algún amigo o quizás su novia? Dudo mucho de que me haya escuchado, el sistema de insonorización está hecho de meta...les...

Mierda.

Sí me escuchó. ¡Qué vergüenza! Camino más rápido y apenas llego a mi casa, pego un grito horrorizado. Raven sale de la casa asustada. De inmediato le cuento lo que ocurrió y en su cara se forma una sonrisa perversa. Grito de nuevo.

_¿Hoy es el día de arruinarle el día a Charles?_

* * * * 

Pasaron varios días y la tensión era palpable. Apenas nos hablábamos, pues yo sentía mucha vergüenza de que me escuchara. Y él parecía estar arrepentido.  Hoy llegué y él me esperaba sentado en mi silla del escritorio, apenas cerré la puerta se acercó a mi.

-Lo siento, Charles. Lamento mucho haberte escuchado, fue una falta de respeto de mi parte.- dijo.

Parpadeo ante el impacto, que ahora es habitual, de sus ojos verdes fijos en mi. 

-No, yo cometí el error de hacer eso aquí. Discúlpame tú también.

Él negó.

-No, Charles. El que cometió el error fui yo, y más aún excitarme escuchándote.- reconoció algo sonrojado y mirando a otro lado.

¿Se excitó? ¿Le atraigo? 

Oh, Dioses.

-¿D-de verdad te excitaste?

-Sí, la verdad fue inevitable.

Ahora quien se puso cómo tomate fui yo. 

-No se si enojarme, o halagarme.

-Probablemente lo segundo.- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

El resto del día avanzó normal, y empezamos a conocernos más, había un aura de confianza y libertad. Hacernos las clásicas preguntas básicas: "Color favorito", "Libro preferido", "Comida y bebida preferido", "Películas preferidas", "Animal preferido o mascota", "Género de Música y banda o cantante preferido", fue muy divertido y reconfortante. 

Me enteré sobre él más de lo esperado. Su color preferido era el negro. Amaba el libro de " _Ojos de Fuego_ " de  _Stephen King_. No tenía comida preferida, salvo las pastas y de bebidas, amaba el mocaccino y el zumo de sandía. De películas favoritas tenía las de  _El Señor de los Anillos_ , y he de admitir que apenas la mencionó casi me da algo; literalmente mi hombre ideal, yo desde mi adolescencia he sido fan de los libros de  _J.R.R. Tolkien_  y aparece éste hermoso hombre. Me contó que tenía un pastor alemán de nombre " _James_ ", en venganza a un viejo amigo. Sabía que su grupo preferido era los  _Red Hot Chili Peppers_  y  _The Score_ , más no tenía un género en específico que prefiriese; nuevamente me hizo delirar, dos de mis grupos favoritos en su lista. 

_Escucho las fanfarreas anunciando una boda._

Entre bromas y chistes sobre  _El Señor de los Anillos_ , terminó nuestra jornada y caminamos hasta el tren. Ésta vez me negué a caminar, tomé el tren con él y compartir más tiempo. Cantamos  _The Other Side_  juntos, hasta que llegó mi parada. Con un leve beso en su mejilla, me bajé completamente satisfecho y alegre tras una vergonzosa semana. 

* * * * 

Tras un mes de salidas, diversiones mutuas en el trabajo y muchas canciones de los  _Red Hot_  y  _The Score_ , ambos nos habíamos conocido mucho, y habíamos desarrollado una bonita amistad, por no decir que el gusto y atracción mutua había aumentado. 

Le había dicho mi lista de cantantes, grupos, películas y libros preferidos,  de inmediato me felicitó por mi buen gusto. Muchos de nuestros encajaban y podíamos compartirlos en el día, cantando o hablando sobre un libro, película o serie que hubiésemos visto recientemente.

Esos momentos eran demasiado valiosos para mi, y no me gustaba eso. Me estaba ilusionando demasiado y eso no era bueno. Sabía lo que pasaría después, él se iría y yo quedaría con el corazón e ilusiones rotas. Sin embargo, tenía muy claro que debía aprovechar los momentos que tenía, pero mi parte pesimista lo obstruía. 

Raven lo notó cuando fue a almorzar con nosotros. Me miró inquisitiva apenas entró.

_¿Que ocurre?_

Yo negué con la cabeza, no quería hablar de eso en frente de él. 

_Dime, Charles._

_Ahora no, Raven._

_Dime, o le preguntaré directamente a Erik._

_No, él no sabe nada. No seas imprudente._

_¿Tus inseguridades de nuevo?_

_Sí, la verdad sí._

_Ay, Charles.  ¿Tienes miedo de que haga lo mismo que...ella?_

_Sí. No quiero que vuelva a pasar._

_Erik no es Lilandra, Charles._

_Eso no lo sabes._

_Tú podrías saberlo, pero te niegas._

_No lo haré, no debo._

_Tienes uno de las mejores mutaciones y te niegas a usarla._

_No me niego a usarla, sólo no la quiero usar para mi beneficio._

_¡No usarla te está consumiendo! Tu mirada ha cambiado, lo he notado. Y lo que más se nota es tu inseguridad y miedo._

Trato de ignorarla, pero ella dice algo que me descoloca. 

_Te has enamorado._

Ya sabía eso, la verdad, lo había pensado cada noche y me daba cuenta de que todo apuntaba a que sí. Pero que otra persona me lo confirmase, fue un golpe realmente duro. Aunque siempre había tenido la ilusión de una pareja y un amor-de esos que duran para siempre- nunca había considerado tener una, ni tener un amor así de...bonito. Con Lilandra había sido más que todo ilusión, pasión y entrega. No amor, ahora que siento algo completamente distinto a lo que sentía con ella, se cual es la diferencia. 

Supongo que en algún momento, mientras veía a Erik cada día, tenía la ilusión de vivir un cuento de hadas con él, la cita, enamorarnos, una boda, formar una familia ,el envejecer juntos riéndonos cómo en la juventud, mientras contemplábamos a nuestros nietos. Pero en éste punto, en el que los latidos de mi corazón confirmaban el sentimiento que tenía...realmente era muy impactante. Mi deseo de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos era intenso. 

Raven captó todo el dilema que tenía y sólo dijo tres palabras que me aterrorizaron más que las anteriores. 

_Habla con él._

_¡No! ¿Cómo podría? ¿Que le diría? "Oye, Erik, estoy enamorado de ti, por favor responde mis sentimientos y cásate conmigo". Estás loca, Raven._

Ella rodó los ojos. Me tomó del brazo y me llevó fuera de la oficina, dejando a Erik con una mirada confundida sentado, con el tenedor en la boca.

-Quédate aquí.- dijo empujándome contra la pared, antes de tomar mi forma y entrar de nuevo. No escuchaba nada, pero tras cinco minutos salió con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. 

-Habla con él.- repitió mientras se iba hacia el pasillo.

Entré con cautela. No sé que ocurrió, pero Erik estaba sonrojado y aturdido, pegado a la pared.

-¿Todo bien?.- pregunto.

-¿P-porqué no me dijiste cuál era la mutación de tu hermana?  

-Nunca preguntaste.- respondo confuso.- ¿A que viene la pregunta?

-Ella, entró transformada en ti e intentó besarme.- dijo.

-¿Qué? Demonios, haré que se disculpe.- digo enojado, lo miro y mis palabras arden.- Debió ser  horrible para ti que la forma de tu jefe intentara besarte. 

Él me mira y niega. 

-No me molestó aquello. Lo que me molestó es que hubiese sido tu hermana y no tú, Charles.

_¿¡Qué?!_

-...Se lo dije. Me di cuenta de que era ella, y evité el beso. Si hubieras sido tú, no me habría negado.- sonríe con su hermosa sonrisa de tiburón, luego parpadea y mira a otro lado sonrojado.- Lo siento, no debí decir las cosas así. No debí, probablemente todo sea incómodo... 

Realmente le gusto. No es ilusión mía. Le gusto y quiere que lo bese. Sonrío cómo nunca.

-...y quizás no quieras hablarme por un tiempo, lo entend...- callo su monólogo tomando sus labios con los míos. 

Siento su sonrisa  y sorpresa en el beso. Rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y yo su cuello con los míos. El beso era de completo anhelo y pasión. Nuestros labios fusionandose en una mezcla completamente química que me hacía ver fuegos artificiales detrás de mis párpados.

Había valido la pena el hablar con él. 

Al separarnos, él tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sonreía. Otra vez luciendo su sonrisa de tiburón. Y yo, estaba igual, devolviendole la sonrisa cómo tonto. Un tonto enamorado. Era imposible no enamorarse de él. Sin embargo...¿Que pasaba ahora? 

-Sal conmigo, Charles.- dijo él, aún sonriendo.- Quiero que salgas conmigo. Dí que sí. 

Inevitablemente y sin pensarlo, dije que sí. ¿Para que negarle algo a ese ojiverde tiburón o a mi propio corazón?

* * * *

**Cinco años después.**

Llevamos ya cinco años de relación. Desde aquel magnífico beso y esa hermosa cita. Cinco años en las que ambos habíamos avanzado mutuamente. Él es el mejor ilustrador con el que he trabajado, es también el mejor compañero y novio que jamás he tenido. Y cómo no, el mejor cocinero. Tras el beso, empezó a cocinar para mi, y me autorizó a que conociese su mente; tantos recuerdos y tantos pensamientos de mi, de él, de tantas ilusiones lograron que no dudara de su amor por mucho tiempo. 

Raven ya no venía a comer tan seguido, pues había conocido a uno del equipo de edición llamado Hank. Otro azulado cómo ella. Sólo que éste era una bestia, según ella, adorable. Sí que lo es en sus momentos. Seguimos estando juntos y trabajando en nuestra editorial, hemos tenido un par de hijos hermosos. Peter y Wanda. Una pequeña brujita y un velocista de 4 años, mellizos. 

Erik tras mucho insistirme, consiguió que publicara un libro que tenía escrito desde mi juventud. Ahora es un Best Seller y es uno de los más vendidos. Él aunque sigue siendo un excelente ilustrador, también se ha dedicado al arte. La mayoría de sus cuadros tienen algo de mí o de nuestros hijos. la editorial ha crecido muchísimo y seguimos trabajando en ella. Después de todo, aquí nació nuestro amor. 

Raven ha insistido en que nos casemos. Nosotros aún no queremos,  pues tenemos mucho que hacer antes de establecernos por completo. -Queremos viajar, escribir más libros, publicar más cuadros, tener mascotas, reclutar mutantes o tener una escuela especial para ellos aparte de la editorial. Todo lo hemos logrado juntos y siempre con la ayuda de Raven. Cada pelea, cada enferentamiento que teníamos, Raven hacía su magia y nos arreglábamos. Al día de hoy, sigue haciéndolo. Y después de tantos años, sólo he pensado una cosa. Lo que nos unió a Erik y a mi... 

Fue el  _Destino_...¿o  _Raven_?


End file.
